


It’s obvious I’m going to do all the work anyways

by shamelesssmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Harry looked up from the book he was reading and sighed. He felt like he had spent hours in the library, reading this stupid book and getting nowhere with it. He was preparing for an exam, or at least trying to. He was getting distracted every two minutes by non-other than Draco Malfoy.Not that the blonde was doing anything. He was sitting two or three tables away from Harry with Crabbe and Goyle, reading something as well but he was glancing at Harry every once in a while, biting on his bottom lip or tilting his head to the side with a small smirk and Harry was sure that he Draco Malfoy was the biggest tease in the whole world.





	It’s obvious I’m going to do all the work anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Here is a little drarry I needed to get off my chest. I hope you like it!

Harry looked up from the book he was reading and sighed. He felt like he had spent hours in the library, reading this stupid book and getting nowhere with it. He was preparing for an exam, or at least trying to. He was getting distracted every two minutes by non-other than Draco Malfoy.

Not that the blonde was doing anything. He was sitting two or three tables away from Harry with Crabbe and Goyle, reading something as well but he was glancing at Harry every once in a while, biting on his bottom lip or tilting his head to the side with a small smirk and Harry was sure that he Draco Malfoy was the biggest tease in the whole world. 

Harry moved a bit in his chair and sighed again getting a look from Hermione. 

“Are you okay, mate?” Ron asked quietly as he leaned closer to Harry, still getting shushed by Hermione. He murmured an apology to her and shook his head at Harry. They both knew better than to make too much noise or interrupt her studying so Harry just nodded a bit at Ron and looked back at his book, trying to concentrate on the words in front of him.

He read a whole line before his mind started wandering to a certain blonde. Harry bit on his bottom lip as he remembered their first kiss. Never in a million years had he thought that he’d end up kissing Draco. But there they were in the middle of one of the corridors. Everyone were in class and Harry was running to get to his own class when he turned a corner and came crashing into someone. Draco Malfoy. They both fell to the floor. Harry groaned and murmured an apology to the other as he picked up his books from the floor but of course Draco couldn’t just let it pass. He started murmuring, calling Harry clumsy and other of the sorts. Harry had shaken his head and for some reason, unknown to him he had leaned and kissed Draco. Imagine his surprise when the other boy had returned the kiss, licking and nipping on Harry’s lips and Harry had lost it then and there. He had pinned Draco against the wall and kissed him with all he had before they heard footsteps. Harry quickly pulled away, panting and looking at the other, meeting wide eyes. Then they had separated, both going to class without saying another word. 

Harry had thought a lot about the kiss after it but he was pretty sure that nothing would come out of it so he had tried to avoid meeting Draco’s gaze and he was pretty sure that the other boy was avoiding him as well so they were both on the same page. Well later he found out that he wasn’t always right.

One day he had decided to go outside, the weather was beautiful and sunny and he felt like walking around. Hermione was busy studying for whatever exam she was worried about at the time and Ron had decided to stay in and lay around for a little while. So Harry had ended up walking around alone. Not that he minded actually. He enjoyed the time he had for himself and his own thoughts. He walked around when he spotted Draco sitting by one of the trees and against his better judgment Harry had walked to him. He had sat down and talked to the other and they had sat there for quite a long time, just talking. Who would have thought that the two have so many things to talk about? The sun was setting down when Draco had leaned to kiss him and Harry had eagerly returned the kiss. One thing led to another and the next thing Harry knew was that Draco was in his lap, grinding against his hips and making the most delicious noises he had ever heard. Harry hands were running over Draco’s back, pulling him closer as he had thrusted back up, soon making them both cum. And that was the start of this thing going on between them, whatever it was. They have not told anyone about their secret make outs and well other fun things they were doing together.

Harry looked back up at Draco, feeling a thrill run over his whole body, thinking about all these things. He licked his lips as he got up and put his book down, telling Hermione and Ron that he was tired and was planning on going to get some rest. He looked pointedly at Draco, silently telling him to follow him as he walked out of the library and walked slowly towards the room of requirements, smirking a bit when he heard Draco’s footsteps after his own.

He stopped in front of the room and turned to look at Draco, who was now standing next to him. 

“I thought you were studying.” Draco smirked at the other before he walked towards the door that had appeared and walked inside the room, Harry following him.

“I can say the same.” Harry murmured, closing the door after himself. “How exactly am I supposed to study when you’re biting your lips and flirting and you…You’re the biggest tease I know.” He said as he pinned Draco against the door and leaned to kiss on his neck, nipping and sucking as his hands moved under Draco’s shirt and up his chest.

“Well I was simply glancing at you every once in a while, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Draco smirked, groaning quietly at the leg that appeared between his own and pressed on his body.

“As if.” Harry murmured and licked on the blonde’s throat as he pressed his hips against Draco’s leg and moved a bit.

“You’re already hard and I haven’t even touched you yet.” Draco smirked, slowly running his fingers over Harry’s back and finally resting his hand on Harry’s ass.

“I’ve been thinking about you.” Harry shrugged and leaned to kiss the other deeply as he started working on taking off his pants.

“Eager are we?” Draco chuckled as he grabbed Harry’s almost shaking hands and undid his own buttons. “Relax. I’m here.” He said softly and leaned to peck his lips.

“I know, I know. Sorry. Just horny.” Harry chuckled quietly and bit on his bottom lip as he glanced at Draco pulling down his own pants and then working on taking Harry’s off as well.

“Shirt off.” Draco commanded, pulling his own shirt off and now only in his boxers walking towards the bed that was in the middle of the room. The bed was actually the only thing in the room but they definitely didn’t need anything else for the time being.

Harry quickly pulled his shirt off and watched Draco walk slowly, his hips moving deliciously from side to side and fuck it he had to have that ass right there and then. He groaned when Draco got on all four on the bed and turned to look at Harry, moving his hips from side to side slowly.

“Tease.” Harry growled as he walked towards the bed.

“You love it.” Draco smirked at him. “Also I think you’d be very pleased to find out that I’ve been rather bored this morning and I may have opened myself for you.” He said, licking his lips.

Harry cursed under his breath as he grabbed Draco’s boxers and pulled them down his legs. “You planned this.” He said quietly. Not even asking. HE knew the other well enough by now. The blonde had definitely planned it.

Harry pushed his own boxers off and licked his lips as he positioned himself against Draco. He wanted nothing more than to thrust in the other but he was not about to just give in so easily. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Draco’s hole, smirking at the noises that were already coming from the other.

“For fuck’s sake get it in already.” The blonde murmured, trying to push his hips back against Harry.

Harry smirked and as if he had waited Draco to say that, pushed all the way inside with one long, hard thrust. Draco cursed loudly, his hips moving back, getting Harry in eagerly. He grabbed the sheets  
tightly in his hands and turned to look over his shoulder at Harry as he rolled his hips a bit, getting a moan out of the other boy.

Harry moaned and ran his hands over Draco’s back, letting the other move on his own pace and he was not disappointed when Draco started thrusting back and forth moving firmly on his cock. 

“You feel so good.” Harry groaned but then gasped when Draco pulled away. He was about to protest when he other pushed him to sit on the bed and straddled him.

“It’s obvious I’m going to do all the work anyways.” Draco said as he sat down on Harry’s cock, moaning at the sensation of being filled up by the other. He leaned to kiss him hungrily as he started moving his hips fast and hard. He had to admit that even though he had teased Harry about being eager he was just as eager as the other. He had imagined this moment while he had opened up in the morning and he was burning with lust. He enjoyed the slow, gentle touches that they were doing sometimes but right now, right now he wanted to feel the pleasure, to feel his needs being satisfied so he moved firmly, almost pulling out before he sat back down on the other, eyes burning into Harry’s.

Harry groaned and reached to stroke Draco’s angry red cock that was between them, understanding by the blonde’s look exactly what he wanted.

Just when Draco’s breathing had picked up Harry grabbed him firmly by the waist and span them around, laying Draco on his back on the bed. He started slamming against the other, making sure to brush firmly against his prostate, eyes focused on the full pleasure on Draco’s face.

“Draco, I want you to cum for me.” Harry groaned before he thrusted harshly against Draco’s prostate. He moaned when he got a cry of pleasure out of Draco and the feeling of muscles tightening around his cock. Draco was cumming, arching his body off the bed, moaning Harry’s name and pushing his hips as hard as he could back against Harry and the dark haired boy could not hold himself back any longer. He pushed all the way inside the other and stated cumming, moaning his name over and over as the force of his own orgasm hit him.  
He collapsed next to the other boy, panting loudly. 

“Fuck, that…that was something.” Draco whispered breathlessly as he ran his hand through his hair.

Harry nodded and licked his lips. “Tell me about it.” He smiled a bit, turning to look at the other.

“You’re not mad at me anymore for stopping your studying?” Draco smirked, clearly teasing the other.

“I was not mad at the first place. I was horny.” Harry shrugged as he reached to wrap an arm around Draco’s waist.

“Nap and then some more fun?” Draco smirked at the other and leaned to kiss him.

“Definitely.” Harry agreed, slapping Draco’s ass gently. “I’ll make sure you can’t walk straight for the next couple of days.” He smirked.

“As if I can walk straight now.” Draco chuckled as he moved closer to Harry and closed his eyes.

“Unbelievable.” Harry murmured and kissed him before he closed his eyes and yawned quietly. As he was drifting off to sleep he realized two things. First sex with Draco was the most amazing thing to ever happen to him and second he loved the blonde. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face, knowing without Draco even having to say anything that the blonde loved him too. Some things didn’t have to be said to be known after all.


End file.
